


I Want You

by harryxxlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Hybrid Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mean Harry, Possessive Harry, Scared Louis, Soul Bond, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Young Louis, master!harry, mean!harry, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryxxlou/pseuds/harryxxlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a hybrid who's in desperate need of a mate, and then he meets Louis.</p><p> </p><p>it's good I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect.

Harry sighed after he blew out his last puff of smoke, before passing the joint back to his best mate, Zayn. Harry wasn’t usually one for dingy clubs that had high sanitary violations and low security as well as drugs constantly floating around, but today harry could use a joint, and a drink, that and Zayn had been asking Harry to come with him and Niall clubbing all week. At least now Harry would finally hear the end of it.

 

But alas the weed and alcohol were not taking their intended effect yet so Harry was left to ponder his problem. Harry had been living almost 70 years and still looked 24 as he was a salamander hybrid which meant he stopped ageing some time in his 20’s. Harry had been living fine, great even, he partied, got rich, had sex, but there was something missing. Harry knew what it was as his parents had warned him at a young age that this time would come eventually. The time when he needed a mate. But Harry didn’t want to mate just anyone, his mate had to be perfect after all salamanders mate for life, he can’t just get a divorce if things didn’t work out.

 

Harry came back from his pondering state of mind as a hand waved in front of his face, Zayn of course. 

 

“Mate how much have you smoked you look a world away,” Zayn questioned with a light chuckle. 

 

“Not much, I’m just thinking.” Harry shrugged not wanting to bug Zayn with his problem again.

 

Zayn sighed, he knew what this was about. Zayn had felt the way Harry had craved for his mate lately and he pitied him. Zayn had found Niall when he was still in high school. It was love at first sight for the two wolf hybrids, and they had been inseparable since, in fact, Zayn knew Niall was exactly 3’4 feet away from him at the moment laughing at some dumb co-worker story Liam was telling for the 500th time, but Niall didn’t care as he was absolutely hammered. 

 

“Dude you’ve got to drink more or something to get your mind off of it. Don’t waste your whole night in a club moping, you could’ve stayed home and done that.” Zayn spoke hoping Harry would take his advice and let loose a little, lord knows he needed to. Harry sighed and nodded his head in agreement. He just needed to forget the heavy feeling in his chest for a little while. 

 

Harry took a deep breath before speaking “Yeah you’re right I’m gonna go get another drink.” Harry said with his best fake smile and made his way over to the crowded bar. 

 

************************

 

Louis had a sinking feeling in his stomach as Sam drove him to his death no doubt. Okay maybe he was being melodramatic but Louis didn’t like the way his stomach turned in knots at the thought of going into a real club, let alone when he was only 17. If his mum knew, maybe this really would be his death. Louis shivered at the thought of his mum somehow uncovering Sam’s well-constructed plan to get into the old club just inside the edge of London. Getting in wouldn’t be the hard part as they never checked for ID’s there, the hard part was getting around both of their mums as they both were very protective of their sons and always kept them right under their noses. But of course Sam had managed to get around that, he really was an evil genius.

 

As Sam finally found a parking spot, Louis took a deep breath before putting on a facade of confidence and swinging open the door of Sam's old black car. You can do this. Louis repeated as he and sam began their walk towards the club entrance. 

 

“Louis calm down I can feel the anxiety radiating off of you it’s even freaking me out a little bit,” Sam spoke with an airy laugh, also doing his best to appear confident, but Louis could feel how his friend had gotten more and more nervous with each approaching step to the loud club entrance. 

“This is a bad idea, we should go back…” Louis spoke apprehensively, and that was all sam needed to lose his anxiety as the idea of not completing the plan morphed his face into that of a horrified one. 

“Oh hell no. no. no. no. You aren’t backing down now pretty boy.” Sam spoke with determination using the nickname Louis had grown accustomed to after years of being called just that. 

Louis couldn’t determine exactly what it was about him that encouraged people to call him pretty boy, maybe it was his sharp cheekbones, or his long dark eyelashes, or possibly his feminine figure. He had grown round hips and thick thighs not long after freshmen year and was learning to like them. Louis appeared so feminine that people often mistook him for a cat hybrid, but Louis always shot that Idea down fast. He was perfectly comfortable with his very much human body. 

 

“Yeah you’re right we’ve come this far. Let's do this.” Louis spoke with wavering determination in his voice, but that was all Sam needed to finish his trek to the entrance and flash his fake ID with a confident smile, to which the man standing guard at the entrance rolled his eyes at knowing very well just how fake it was, but not caring enough to turn him away, Louis followed Sam, much less sure of himself, but he was also let in.

 

Once inside Sam yelled something over his shoulder about getting them some shots before disappearing into the crowd of sweaty people, and yeah this place was gross. That was the first thing Louis noticed. The smell of weed and body odor mixed was not a pleasant one, and even the air felt contaminated. The place was dimly lit save for the bar and a few tearing old booths spread out along the walls of the club.

 

Louis wanted to turn right around but he couldn’t leave Sam knowing he would get himself wasted beyond reason and would most likely get taken advantage of or get arrested for a bar fight. So instead he made his way over to the bar where he sat down with a defeated sigh and ordered a coke, after all, he would be driving home tonight.

 

Harry didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling but it was by far the most amazing thing he had ever felt. It was like relief mixed with adoration mixed with lightheadedness, but Harry had never felt more awake. This boy was perfect. He had the most beautiful fairy-like features harry had ever seen. His high cheekbones and slim pointy nose all combining in the middle with his beautiful eyelashes. As Harry’s eyes traveled over the boy who could only be 17 he only felt more infatuated. He had the most plump bum and delicious looking thighs harry had ever laid eyes one all resting on his rather short legs.

 

“Can I help you???” Louis asked inquisitively as the man's staring creeped him out, he didn’t know how long the man had been staring but he knew it was for at least a minute as that was the time Louis had been staring back at him hoping he would get the picture that he knew he was staring and he needed to look away but the man remained oblivious and only continued to stare.

 

Under different circumstances, Louis would be flattered that the handsome man had been staring, after all he was Louis type. He had the sharpest jaw louis had ever with curly brown hair that went perfectly with his forest green eyes. But this wasn’t different circumstances, this was a dirty club and all Louis wanted to do was leave, he wasn’t interested in a one night stand. Little did he know neither was Harry. Harry was interested in a one Life stand. (A/N lol please forgive me.)

 

Harry snapped out of his trance at the boy's somewhat rude words, but when they came from such a perfect mouth it was easy to forgive the words. 

 

“No it’s just you’re like really beautiful,” Harry spoke with honesty in his slow deep voice. 

 

“Right well not to be rude but I’m not really interested,” Louis spoke in a dismissive tone and turned away as the bartender brought him his Coke.

 

Harry was at a loss for words, people had always been attracted to him and harry never had to do more than say hello to get what he wanted which was usually sex. This boy dismissed him as though he had never seen anyone so boring and it really bothered Harry as he had never seen anyone so fascinating. 

 

Harry though far back to the words his father told him as a boy about mating. After digging through his memory a bit everything became clear as he remembered what his father had said. Harry remembered being told that a Salamanders mating was very different from all other species of hybrid. He remembered that one's true mate often didn’t even care to take a second glance at them, and that, although many disagreed with this way of mating as they saw it as rape, Harry would have to make the beautiful boy consume some of his toxin and after that he would have four hours in which the boy would follow his every whim like a slave to bring him back to his pent house before the toxin wore off and the boy would recover his independence.

 

Under any other circumstance, Harry would have hesitated to take over someone's free will but this was his mate and he knew he had to do what he had to do. 

 

“Can I buy you another?” Harry asked Louis noticing that Louis had almost finished his out of boredom while harry was lost in thought. 

 

Louis was about to refuse when he remembered he really didn’t have much cash on him and he wanted another. Louis shrugged nodding his head before turning back to the bar.

 

Harry smiled, this was his chance, when Louis looked away from his refill drink harry circled his finger gently around the rim of the cup emitting the toxin that would soon allow him to have complete control over Louis body and mind. Harry smiled satisfied as Louis took another drink and other. In a few moments, the toxin would take effect. 

 

When harry noticed Louis eye’s trained only on him like Harry was the only person in the world, Harry knew it had worked.

 

“Hey, why don’t we get out of here?” Harry asked nonchalantly.

 

“Uh- yeah-h ok,” Louis said sounding confused at his own words.

Perfect.


	2. Forever

“Wait here baby I have to take care of some business,” Harry instructed Louis to wait in a well-lit, open area of the club so that he'd have an eye on Louis while harry said goodbye to zayn. Harry wasn’t exactly sure how Zayn would feel about what he was about to do, but rather than take a chance harry would just pretend he was tired and wanted to go home, which Zayn would believe considering Harry never really wanted to come to the club in the first place.

 

“I’m heading out for the night Z” Harry yelled out over the blaring music.

 

Sighing, Zayn nodded his head, there was no point in trying to convince harry to stay and have a good time when Harry wasn’t in the mood. Harry had always been the stubborn one when they were growing up so zayn knew when Harry wasn’t going to budge.

 

Finally, harry could leave and have his mate.

****************************

 

“Buckle up darling, can’t have you getting hurt now can we.” Harry cooed when Louis obediently nodded his head like his life depended on it. 

 

The ride back to harry’s $3 million condo was a silent one as harry hadn’t instructed Louis to speak and harry couldn’t help but let his mind wonder. What was Louis like? What did Louis like? Would Harry’s dog like him? Did he like the same food as Harry? Did he have a family? What would he do about them his he did? 

 

It was questions like these that got him home so fast and before he even knew it he was instructing Louis to unbuckle and follow him into the elevator that leads to the 60th floor. 

Louis wasn’t sure why but he knew that all he wanted was to obey this handsome man, Louis wasn’t even sure how he ended up in an elevator with him in a strange building but he knew he wouldn't or couldn’t leave. Deep down he felt like this was very very wrong but right now he couldn’t care less.

 

When they reached harry’s floor harry ushered him in with a new urgency he hadn’t heard in his voice until now. The first thing Louis noticed when he entered the large condo is how rich harry had to be to afford a place like this. Everything was so modern and covered in white and silver, Louis noticed he liked it very much but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was because it was something Harry liked.

 

When you first entered the condo there is a floor to ceiling window that faces the whole city the view was incredible Louis noted, then you see the kitchen which connected to an open living room with a fireplace, a television and a plethora of books that Louis could picture himself sitting on the fluffy couch reading for hours in front of the fireplace.

 

Louis also noted a few hallways to which he did not know where they lead, but he was definitely curious. In conclusions, Harry was loaded. Louis wondered how someone as young as harry could have gotten so much money, he’s probably a trust fund baby Louis thought.

 

“I have a present for you baby.” Harry snuck up behind Louis and whispered in his ear causing shivers to run from his neck to his lower back and Harry definitely didn’t miss this. 

“Huh?” Louis turned around, taking a step back from harry so he could see what it was harry had gotten for him. Harry was going to give this to one of his girlfriends but when he caught her cheating it was over and Harry hadn’t found the time to return the gift, but now he was glad he hadn’t because the thought of how nicely the lace would sit on his soon-to-be mate’s ass had harry flushed hot all over, even though he always had the AC up high.

 

Harry extended his hand giving Louis the Victoria Secret bag, nodding his head towards a door which louis assumed was the bathroom.

“Put that on and meet me in that room,” Harry said in a low voice that was almost a growl, pointing to his bedroom at the end of the hall.

 

Louis nodded with urgency before practically running to the bathroom to put on whatever harry had given him. Louis gasped when he had closed the door and pulled out what harry had given him. The lacy panties were a light pink color and came with a bralette to match. 

 

When Louis turned around in the mirror he couldn’t help the flush that covered his cheeks at what he saw. His ass was practically falling out of the panties harry had given him and his pink nipples just barely poked out of the bralette, to say the least, he would even ravish him.

 

Louis grew even more nervous as he remembered he was instructed to meet harry in this room, he knew there could only be one thing harry wanted and if he was in his right mind, if he had enough control over his body to listen to the suppressed voice that’s been yelling at him to get out of there for the last hour he would be at least putting up more of a fight than this but he didn’t and the most vibrant urge he had right now was to serve his master, so Louis opened the door and made his way into the hallway.

 

When Louis reached the bedroom he felt even more exposed than he had in the large open hallway, but took a deep breath and opened the door anyway, expecting harry to be on the other side waiting but he was met with a large empty bedroom. 

The bedroom, like the living room, had a large floor to ceiling window but the white curtains were pulled almost all the way closed this time which Louis was thankful for because he didn’t want to feel any more exposed than he already did. The room had hardwood floors but the floor was mostly covered with a large faux fur rug which Louis also liked because his feet tended to get rather cold. And in the middle of it all was a large bed with a nightstand on either side and what he assumed was a closet on one side of the and a bathroom on the other.

 

Just as Louis wondered which one was the closet and which one was the bathroom, harry emerged from the one on the right and looking over his shoulder he could see that it was a bathroom

Harry had never imagined that the underwear harry had given louis would look THIS good on him and yet it did and harry was left looking like a drooling dog at the sight of his future mate.

 

“Come here,” Harry instructed in a voice so dominate Louis might have obeyed even if he wasn’t under the influence of harry’s toxin. 

 

Louis rushed over to meet harry between where he was standing in the bathroom door way and the bed. Harry stepped forward breathing down on Louis now and they stood like that for a moment, analyzing each other's individual features, before harry surprised louis by surging forward to meet louis lips. Louis let out a moan of pleasure and surprise all in one.

 

He wasn’t sure what to do after all harry hadn’t told him what to do. Harry seemed to notice his mistake quickly, “kiss back.” harry barked out harsher than he meant to, sending a sliver of fear through Louis but nonetheless he obeyed and started kissing back like his life depended on it. 

 

Harry’s hands roamed Louis body roughly pushing him down on the bed with force and crawling on top of him. Harry took his time feeling every one of Louis curves.  
Harry kneaded Louis ass with this large hands, pulling his cheeks apart and together.

 

Harry then ran his hands over Louis nipples causing louis to jerk up in surprise at their sensitivity. Harry smirked knowing he had just found something the could use to torture him in bed another time when he wasn’t to desperate to be inside of him.

 

Harry grew annoyed at Louis lack of response,“Kiss my neck.” harry spoke in his dominant voice again, but louis hadn’t processed hit fast enough for harry because harry followed up with barking out “NOW.” and louis went to work placing hesitant kisses along the long column of harry’s neck but once he felt harry’s finger prodding at his hole he gasped in surprise, stopping his actions for a moment.

 

“Did I say to stop?” Harry growled, which had Louis back to kissing harry’s body as harry continued to work his finger into louis tight hole, and from what harry could tell louis was a virgin with how tight he was.

 

Thankfully he didn’t need lube because when mates were together their body’s find a way to produce natural lubricant or as most people call it, slick.

 

Louis was practically dripping slick now and harry knew his body was aware of what was coming for him.

 

Slipping another finger in harry heard Louis moan and harry knew he had found his spot. After harry felt he had prepped Louis well he knew he couldn’t resist him any longer.

“Legs on my shoulders darling.” Harry rasped out. Louis obeyed and lifted his legs over harry’s shoulders only to have a new wave of slick drip from him. 

 

“Nggg” Louis moaned as harry slowly pushed inside of him. Harry pulled out before slamming back in so hard Louis could feel it in his stomach, he could even see the bump harry’s huge cock made when it was fully inside of him. 

Harry continued his fast thrusts until Louis felt his climax approaching fast.

 

“H-harrryyyy” Louis cried out as he came, his body pulsing with pleasure all over.  
Harry was on the edge after hearing what was his yell his name. Only he could give Louis this pleasure.

 

“Louis Louis Louis Lou-” harry chanted before coming deep inside Louis, biting down on the sensitive skin where his neck and shoulders met, making Louis his forever.

They stayed like that for a few minutes , riding out their highs together, both panting in exhaustion. When harry felt he had successfully filled Louis's womb with his seed only then did he pull out before collapsing on the other side of Louis and pulling him to his chest in a strong embrace, not meant to trap Louis but Louis definitely couldn’t get out even if he wanted to.

 

After a few moments of laying like this harry pulled himself back from the edge of sleep and got up to clean himself and his mate up. When harry returned with some pj’s and a damp cloth he noticed that Louis was already in a deep coma-like sleep, thumb in his mouth and all, harry chuckling at how adorable he looked. ‘Only my baby’ harry thought. 

 

After harry finished cleaning Louis up and dressing him in silk booty shorts harry turned off the lights, sighing contently as he laid his head on Louis plush stomach, laying some kisses across it and falling into a deep slumber much like the one Louis was in. 

*********************************

Louis woke up with a start in the night and realized he was sweating all over because of a weight that covered most of his body . ‘Where the hell am I’ he thought whipping his head around to try and understand where he was. Suddenly it all came back and he remembered following harry all the way home, everything from the kinky lace panties to now.

 

Louis only had one thought on the brain now, he had to get out of here, he didn’t have time to ponder why he had obediently followed harry’s requests like a master to a slave, and he definitely didn’t have time to ponder why the man bit his fucking neck, he only had to get out.

 

Italy, louis lifted the man's head off of his stomach and did his best to roll him off of his body without making too much commotion. Louis then stepped onto the plush rug and began to tiptoe out of the room towards the bathroom he had changed out of his clothes in.

 

Once Louis had discarded the undergarments and silk booty shorts and slipped on his original clothes, he began to make his way around the corner and to the front door of the condo but when he rounded the corner he ran smack into a warm hard body.

 

“Leaving so soon baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you think it's worth continuing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for electricdiorama3 <3

“Leaving so soon baby?”Harry said in a light tone but Louis could hear the edge in his voice that told he’d better tread carefully.

 

“Uh- I was just- I was just heading out- I have to go…. Feed my dog.” Louis rushed out. Shit he thought, curse his inability to lie smoothly like Stan. Stan was always the one getting them out of trouble because he was actually capable of telling a realistic lie, unlike Louis who could hardly think up a lie let alone tell it.

 

Harry gave him a look as if to say ‘do I LOOK stupid?’ before saying “Why don’t you let me make you breakfast, besides you have no means of getting home so I'll have to drive you.” 

 

Harry was right, Louis didn’t even have a plan to get home, he didn’t even know where he was. But Harry made him feel weird and everything about last night was so off, why had he changed his mind about harry so quickly? Why did he blindly follow this man home, why did he have sex with him? Louis HATED the idea of a one night stand, he didn’t think it was intimate enough, he imagined he would hate the empty feeling you’d get in the morning when you woke to an empty bed, so why would he do that? But most of all, why had the man fucking bit him?!

 

“Um sure I guess, but I live kinda far from the city, I think I’ll just take the train or a cab.” Louis really didn’t need anyone doing him any favors especially not harry.

 

Harry shrugged “ok”, it’s not like it actually mattered because Louis wouldn’t actually be leaving. 

 

“What will it be? I can make pretty much anything” harry questioned. Harry had a personal chef but he soon realised that he didn’t like that because he had always loved to cook and got quite annoyed when he just wanted to cook and his chef insisted that he didn’t. 

 

“I like waffles,” Louis said with a shrug, he wasn’t really paying attention because he was too focused on the expensive looking kitchen. It was bright and had hardwood floors with steel countertops, and a huge island in the middle that Louis took a seat at while harry got to work on breakfast. As Harry pulled out the ingredients he hummed to himself, this was calming to Louis for some reason. As he sat he focused on the slow rumble that was harry’s voice, putting him in a trance.   
Louis was woken from his peaceful state of mind by the urge to use the restroom. 

 

“I’ll be right back, I have to pee,” Louis said some-what bluntly. Harry nodded in response

 

“It’s down that way and to the-” harry was interrupted by Louis, “I know” and he was already halfway there. Harry smiled at that, his baby practically already settled in. Well, kind of, he just had to do some minor things like, tell Louis that he wouldn’t be leaving and that they were mates. Harry sighed, this sounded like a fight to be.

 

After Louis finished up in the restroom, he passed through the living room on the way back, pausing as he noticed the extensive book collection for the second time.  
Louis ran his hand over the spines of the books in front of him, he noticed the wide variety of books harry had. He had old books and plays like Shakespeare and guy de Maupassant, as well as harry potter, and even the fifty shades of grey series. Louis raised his eyebrows at that. Harry was full of surprises, Louis wondered if there was a red room down one of these long hallways, shivering at the thought.

 

“Found something baby?” Harry said right next to his ear in a seductive tone, scaring the shit out of Louis. But Louis wasn't one to let other people catch him off guard, not for long at least.

 

“I’m not your baby.” He retorted,crossing his arms, who did this guy think he was anyway? 

 

Harry sighed, remembering that the next few moments that played out would be most likely rough, but now was as good a time as any.

 

“Actually you are,” Harry said matter of factly his voice laced with that dominate tone he used in bed last night, Louis remembers that oh too well.

 

“What the hell?” Louis said backing up from harry defensively, only to run into the bookshelf behind him. This guy was nuts, that had to be it, he’s crazy. Louis had to get out of here.

 

“We’re mated. As in our souls are intertwined, sort of like being married but for hybrids, except you’ll stop aging now because our bond holds us in the same age range, oh and you can’t leave.” harry slid in the last part hoping maybe Louis wouldn’t hear it but from the look on Louis' face, that’s all he heard.

 

“The hell I can’t,” Louis said with as much determination as he could muster in his voice. He pushed past harry, making sure to add a lot of pressure where their shoulders met when he passed, but harry was hardly affected by his blow.

 

Before Louis could reach the front door, Harry maneuvered him against a wall, pushing his head to the side to reveal the mark he had left, staking his claim on Louis. 

 

When he was sure Louis had no room to move despite his struggle against harry, Harry sunk his head to Louis scar, licking it slowly. 

 

“Nggg” Louis moaned audibly. Harry smirked knowing Louis was already hard. A mating mark was always extremely sensitive, to touch it the right way could cause immense pleasure.

 

“That’s it, baby,” Harry encouraged Louis moans in between sucking and biting on the deep purple mark.

 

“Ha-Harry I need, I need,” Louis struggles to find the words

 

“I know what you need baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry about the confusion with updating yesterday, the website was acting up for me so I just decided to post today instead.


End file.
